The Seven and Octavian
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: So this is just a story about the Seven pranking Octivian. Yes I know he's dead, but whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Sorry if i spelt his name wrong, its just so hard to remember if it has an i or and a.
1. Chapter 1: Behind the bush

**A/N I know that Octivian died during Blood of Olympus, but I just wanted to make a fic about the 7 pranking Octivian. So... This takes place after BoO, but Octivian is not dead? Oh ya. All of the 7 (plus Nico) are at Camp Jupiter for some reason. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Or else then my name would be Rick Riordan, and I wouldn't even be doing this right now. This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. So... Ya...**

Octivian POV

I was walking down the road, thinking about how many teddy bears I would sacrifice today, when I heard whispering from behind a bush near the side of the road. I approached the bush and right before I got there, the whispering stopped, but I heard a little snippet of what they were saying. "He's never even gonna see it coming!" a male vioce said. I peeked around the side of the bush, hoping to see who was there, but all I saw was the whispy remains of a shadow, already starting to disapear in the light of the sun. _Oh well, _I thought to myself. _I really need to get more sleep. _I continued walking down the road, still thinking about the teddy bears, when a burlap sack was roughly shoved over my head and I was injected with something weird. Then, as I was being carried away, I totally forgot about screaming for help and I slowly drifted off into unconciousness...

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (I hope you don't hate it though...) Who do you think captured Octivian? I will give a shout out to whoever guesses the right person first. Please review ideas for pranks, cuz I am totally out of ideas. Constructive critisism and flames accepted. (Sorry this is so short. I'll post the next chapter once I think of something) **


	2. Chapter 2: Giant Teddy bears

**A/N Ok so I was going to post this chapter after I got at least 3 reviews, but I'm just posting this cuz I'm nice. **

**Here is the shout out to Hay's Meadow, since she was the only one who guessed who kiddnapped Octivian. She got it partially right, it was Percy and Nico.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Octivian woke up feeling warm and fuzzy inside. But, when he opened his eyes, that feeling quickly turned into rage. There he was, Octivian, augur of Camp Jupiter, tied to a chair on the roof of the senate, wearing nothing but his boxers and a tedy bear costume. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. Before ther weren't any people outside, but soon, everyone was gathered around the senate house, looking and snickering at the giant "teddy bear" on the roof. After everyone got at least 10 pictures of him, Reyna sent someone to get him down. Michael Kahale looked him up and down before hesitantly untying him. Eager to et out of the chair, Octivian jumped up, and lodt his balance. He fell to the ground face first, screaming. Fortunatly (or unfortunaly for everyone else), Octivian landed on a foam mat, that was there for nothing in particular. **(Hee Hee! Plot hole! Wait, does that count sa a plot hole? Oh well...) ** Even though it absorbed the impact, it didn't stop Octivian's face from hurting. Now everyone was laughing so hard, they were practically rolling on the ground. After the giant war, everyone's fear of Octician deminished, leaving him to be the laughingstock of the camp. _I hope this doesn't happen again, _Octivian thought to himself.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW IDEAS! I AM OUT OF IDEAS! **


	3. Chapter 3: Holes

**A/N Hi peeps! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. sorry if my spelling is kinda messsed up. So... ya... that's all**

At dinner that day, everyone was constantly looking over at Octavian and snickering, showing each other the pictures they took. **I know that they can't use technology, but WHATEVER! They magically were able to use them to take pictures of Octavian. **Once Octavian finished his dinner, he was waling to his bunk when he saw Percy and Jason quietly giggling at something. Then, somethong clicked in Octavian's brain. "You two!" he shouted as he approached them. "You did that to me! Oh, you are so gonna get- AHHHHH!" Octavian's rant was cut off when he fell into the hole that he didn't notice. "HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Percy and Jason merely walked away. "Hello? Anyone? Reyna? HELLO?! HELP!" Octivian shouted. Suddenly, a bright flash interupted his cries for help. "Hazel?" he asked. "Yep! and I am going to print fifty copies of this picture!" With that, she ran off. "Wait! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" 10 minutes later, Michelle, a daughter of Venus walked by. "Um... Octavian, why are you lying on the ground?"

"What? I'm in a dark scary hole!"

"No, you're lying on the ground crying."

"What? Oh..."

"See ya later Teddy bear!" she said in a sing-song voice while running away to tell her friends about what happened.

"GRRRRR! I _will _get you back for this Levesque," he muttered. Hazel had bent the mist so that Octavtian would think that he had fallen into a hole. Octavian got up off the ground and headed to his bunk, not caring about the giant sploched of dirt on his now-ruined shirt, already plotting his revenge, until he fell into a real hole in the middle of the path.

"ARRRRRG! WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND HOLES!"

**So, what do ya think? Was it too random? oh well... Review ideas 4 pranks plz! I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO! Byeeee! see ya next time! **


End file.
